Meeting the Marauders
by Mrs.K.Lupin
Summary: Fred hears howling on the way to potions. Who is it that desperately needs his help? Somehow this meeting will be a dream come true for the Weasley twins. Time travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story. It a time travel fic. It is set in 1993. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy. This is my own idea and I'm sorry if it is similar to any other time travel fics you have read. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money from this. J.K. owns the characters. **

**Chapter 1:****Pranks in Potions**

Fred's Pov

George and I were walking to the dungeons. The air was cold even though it was early September. The corridors were filled with chatting students heading to their lessons, many waiting for this last lesson to end. George was discussing ideas for our latest prank.

"We should totally use those fireworks we brought in the holidays in potions. It would scare Snape to death."

"But, he will know it's us and we would have to clean out the classroom afterwards, without magic."

"It would be worth it, just to see the look on Snape's face." I couldn't help but agree when I heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was howling. I told George that I had forgotten some fireworks and that I was quickly going to fetch them. He shrugged and walked into the dark classroom. I turned and ran towards the howling.

?'s Pov

My head was spinning as I landed on the cold dungeon floor. It had all started with a prank in potions. Sirius and James thought it would be funny to put live flatworms in Snape's potion. Slughorn wouldn't agree. I struggled to keep my composure as the bell rang. Snape and Lily left the classroom as well as Slughorn. James dragged Peter, Sirius and I to the potion. The smell was revolting. It smelled like rotting cabbage. All of a sudden the black, treacle like potion exploded over us. I had been spinning when I fell on the dungeon floor. Why was I outside the potions classroom? Where were my friends.

"James, Sirius, Peter, where are you?" I shouted as tears fell down my cheeks. I was howling loudly hoping the others would hear me. I heard footsteps heading towards me. "James, Sirius, Peter, it isn't funny to hide from and try to scare me to death." A man walked towards me. It wasn't my friends. He looked very similar to Arthur Weasley. "Arthur Weasley, is that you?" I couldn't help but get more uncomfortable when the man laughed.

"I'm not Arthur Weasley, I'm Fred Weasley, one half of the famous Weasley twins. Arthur's my dad."

My head was reeling over what I just heard. Arthur and Molly had twins. But, that couldn't be possible, they had only just had Percy. I felt unnerved when Fred kept staring at me. He suddenly noticed the bright badge on my chest. He looked at me flabbergasted. "You're a prefect."

"Yes, why else would I have this badge. I mean James and Sirius were too much trouble makers and Peter isn't exactly that smart and brave and as there are only four Gryffindor boys in my year, Dumbledore had little choice but to give me the badge."

"Who are James, Sirius and Peter?" he asked his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They're my friends in my year. You haven't seen them have you?"

"Well you see James and Peter are dead and Sirius murdered Pettigrew. He was locked up in Azkaban but escaped in the summer. The Ministry is looking for him." I slid down onto the floor crying my eyes out. My friends were gone and I was alone. The potion had killed one of my friends directly and made one of my friends evil. The evil friend killed innocent Peter.

"No. I don't want to be alone again." My heart seemed to be breaking in two. I heard footsteps from a nearby classroom. A familiar drawling voice could be heard.

"Weasley get yourself in this classroom immediately." Fred pulled me off the ground and dragged me towards the classroom door.

George's Pov

Where the hell is Fred? It doesn't take this long to fetch fireworks from our dormitory. Snape seemed to be getting more angry as time passed. He suddenly walked out the classroom to search for Fred. We could hear his shouts. Suddenly Fred walked in. He was escorting a tawny haired boy. His robes looked very shabby and his hair was graying. His amber eyes were alert and weary and his face was covered in scars. He seemed to look at me and then look at Fred. He looked as if he had been crying recently. He didn't look that much older than us. I had a strange gut feeling that we had met this person before. Snape was staring angrily at the small boy before he whispered so quietly that almost anyone couldn't hear. The boy answered the question quietly and Snape insisted that the boy sit with a big Slytherin. Fred walked to the seat next to me. It was unfortunate that we weren't brewing potions to day or else I would have used the fireworks and threw them into Snape's potion.

"Who's the boy then Fred?" I asked struggling to hide my curiosity.

"I didn't ask for his name. It's strange though, he is friends with Harry's dad, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, yet he is no older than us. I mean they won't have been in his life since he was three and you don't remember things that early in your life."

"I think we need to talk to him after potions. Find out how he got here."

"He is also a prefect and he thought I was dad."

"Whoa that is really weird." I could help but look at the boy. He looked terrified against the Slytherin. He was much taller and bulkier than the boy. He was busy taking notes as Snape walked on by. Every so often Snape would glare at the boy. The boy seemed to ignore him. The bell suddenly rang when Snape asked to see Fred and, I could have swear he said, Lupin. Both Fred and the boy remained behind. I bid them goodbye and went to meet up with Wood to talk about Quidditch.

Fred's Pov

Snape shouted at me and asked why I was late to his lesson.

"It was because of me Professor." the boy answered quietly.

"I bid you Lupin, to hold your tongue. Now Mr Weasley, why were you late to my lesson?"

"Well you see sir, I heard a noise and went to see what it was. I found this boy and was trying to find out what they were doing in the dungeons. I didn't realise that I spent so long outside the classroom."

"I was wondering where the other had got to sir. Fred heard me crying out and tried to help. If anyone should be punished for Fred being late to your lesson it should be me." Snape seemed a little confused.

"What year are you in?"

"Fifth year sir." the boy answered.

"Weasley, you are to take Lupin to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately." Both me and Lupin left the classroom, but, there was no way that me and Lupin were going to Dumbledore's office right now.

**Thanks for reading. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. What is Fred going to do with Lupin? Read and find out.**

**Chapter 2:****The Kitchens**

Remus' Pov

Fred dragged me away from the classroom.

"Don't we need to see Dumbledore?"

"Nah, Dumbledore can wait. Lets go to the kitchens and get some food. You look like you need feeding up." Fred dragged me towards the kitchens. The corridors were filled with loads of people and my werewolf senses were being overwhelmed. Fred didn't seem to like Snape. Why was Snape even a Professor? Slughorn should have been here. Fred then pulled out a old piece of Parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said his wand pointing to the parchment. On the parchment words appeared.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to Present_

_The Marauder's Map_

Fred was busy scanning the parchment. He seemed to be blinking rapidly.

"Holy shit! Why are there two Remus Lupins? And a James Potter in the kitchens." I suddenly bolted to the kitchens. Fred was rushing behind me trying to keep up. I was suddenly tickling the pear. The door opened and sitting on a stool was none other than James Potter. I suddenly fainted.

James' Pov

Why was I in the kitchens? I had been in the potions classroom only hours before. I sat up on the nearest stool as house elves fetched me food and drink. They seemed to be whispering. Apparently it was 1993. Wait a minute, that's not right. It's 1975. I shook my head in confusion. All of a sudden the door opened. A tawny haired boy entered followed with a short stocky ginger boy. Oh my god, Remus was here. He seemed shocked to see me and fainted on the floor. Me and the boy, who introduced himself as Fred, revived Remus. I lifted him onto the stool and asked for some water. He was crying.

"James, I thought you were dead. Sirius has murdered Peter and Severus Snape is the potions professor."

"What, how the hell did Snape become a Professor? And why would Sirius kill Peter? I mean they weren't particularly close, but they didn't hate each other. It just doesn't make sense." Fred then interrupted,

"Well it is 1993. You've been dead for twelve years and Sirius happened to be a Death Eater. And maybe, Snape responded to a job offer and was accepted as potion Professor. A lot can happen in twelve years." I was shocked. I was dead. Peter was dead.

"Did anything happen to Remus Lupin?" I asked.

"Don't know, perhaps you should find out Potter." Fred answered, while grinning manically.

"James, Fred, shouldn't we do as Professor Snape said and see Dumbledore, after all we aren't meant to be here." Remus informed us.

"Moony, stop being a killjoy. Let's get something to eat before we see him after all I don't think it would be productive to see Dumbledore on an empty stomach." I answered back. Fred was looking at Remus flabbergasted. I smiled as I grabbed the nearest treacle tart.

**Meanwhile in the third floor corridor a few hours ago**

? Pov

Where the hell am I? Wait wasn't I in potions a few minutes ago. How did I get here so fast. Hang on I have already had Defence today. A bushy brown haired girl suddenly walked passed me very quickly. She was tucking something into her school robes. I decided to follow her to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me, but what lesson do you have now?" I asked my squeaky voice vibrating off the empty classroom walls.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts. First lesson with Professor Lupin. Who are you?" She asked, her eyes lingering on my face.

"Peter Pettigrew. You haven't seen James Potter, Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, have you?" I asked concerned with my friends whereabouts. The girl seemed a bit distracted. Professor McGonagall was steering a black haired boy towards. His gray eyes were sparkling. It seems that McGonagall found Sirius for us. She glanced at the girl and then me.

"Who else was with you when the potion exploded Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew?" Minerva asked.

"Well Potter and Lupin were there as well, Minnie. Haven't seen them yet though." Sirius answered.

"Miss Granger can you take these boys with you to your lesson. Tell the Professor that I will explain everything once I find the others." The girl nodded and led us to the classroom.

Sirius' Pov

Great, why did Minnie have to find me in the Gryffindor common room. I was just about to have a nap. It is strange. How did I get to the common room. I could still taste the foul potion. What did it do to us? Peter looks a little relieved to see me. I hope this Miss Granger's lesson is interesting. Better not be History of Magic.

The classroom was full of chatter as we entered. I could swear that James was in the classroom. Well until he turned his head. He looked very similar to James. Same hair and glasses. His eyes, however, were not hazel. They were emerald green. Miss Granger sat next to the boy.

"Harry, Ron, where is Professor Lupin?" She asked. As soon as she asked, a tall shabbily dressed man entered the classroom. He glared at me and Peter before he addressed the class. He told us that we would be studying Boggarts. Peter seemed a little scared. I wasn't that comfortable about it either. Professor Lupin led us to the staff room. A slimy haired, black robed man opened the door. He insulted a boy called Neville and then glared at me and Peter. His whispered something to the Professor before exiting. Lupin insisted that Neville should take on the Boggart first. It was funny seeing the mean Professor dressed in an old woman's clothes. Peter nearly wet himself as he was laughing so hard. However when it was Harry's turn the Professor jumped in the way. The Boggart turned into the full moon. I suddenly understood. This Professor was a werewolf. His amber eyes lit my face as he understood.

Lupin's Pov

Why was Sirius and Peter in my classroom. They were definitely not third years. Was someone trying to mock me. I dismissed the class except for Black and Pettigrew. Hermione wanted to talk to me quickly. She explained about how she found Peter in the corridor. Minerva found Sirius in the common room. I needed to talk to them alone. I was sure that they weren't alone. Who else did they bring? Perhaps Dumbledore would be the best person to talk to. I rushed to my room to look for an old photo album. I grabbed it and went down the stairs. I flicked through the photographs. They looked identical to the people in the photo graph that was taken at the beginning of fifth year. What did they do to land 18 years in the future? Dumbledore could explain and find a way to send them back. I instructed the boys to follow. We definitely needed to talk.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


End file.
